pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups and the Beanstalk
March 1, 2014 May 20, 2014 6 October, 2014 | overall = 42 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups and the Trouble with Turtles | next = Pups Save the Turbots}} "Pups and the Beanstalk" is the 1st half of the 23rd episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on March 1, 2014 in Canada, May 20, 2014 in the US, and 6 October, 2014 in the UK. In a dream one of the pups has, Alex is a giant and, without meaning any harm, causes it around Adventure Bay, so the PAW Patrol has to keep him busy and get him back up the beanstalk. As the episode opens, Marshall and Rubble are helping Farmer Yumi with planting seeds, while Chickaletta eats them before Yumi shoves her off for eating the seeds, and then Chickaletta is scared off by Alex Porter as he pretends to be a giant. Yumi decides it is really hot out, and decides to take a break. Rubble goes to sleep under a large tree, but as he dozes off, he takes one more look at Alex, then falls asleep. As the scene transitions to Rubble's dream, he's awoken by Marshall, who is rising into the air on a huge beanstalk. Rubble orders Marshall down, but Marshall is unsure, until he sees Alex, now a giant straight out of Jack and the Beanstalk, climbing down. Yumi catches Marshall as he falls, and while Alex does his best to avoid causing damage, Marshall and Rubble decide to call Ryder. Once Ryder sees the situation, he summons the pups to the Lookout. Marshall is bounced inside by Alex's thundering footsteps, and the pups are in shock as Alex watches them go up the elevator. Once topside, it's clear all six pups are needed for this situation, but as they deploy, Alex interrupts the deployment as he helps Rubble down into his rig. As the team takes off, Ryder suggests they split up to cover more ground. They soon find Alex playing with Cap'n Turbot's ship, The Flounder, but after getting him to put it down, he wanders off again, this time to City Hall to have some fun with Mayor Goodway before helping her find Chickaletta. He later wanders off to get some lemonade from the cup that's part of the lemonade stand's display, but leaves disappointed to his grandfather's restaurant for some fruit smoothies instead. Seeing that Alex loves his grandfather's smoothies, Ryder gets an idea on how to get him back up the beanstalk. Rubble and Rocky head off to get fruit from Yumi, while Chase and Marshall will recover the giant lemonade cup that Alex discarded earlier to use to lure him back up the beanstalk. Chase and Marshall are delayed heading to do their part when Alex picks up Chase's truck and plays with it, much to Chase's annoyance as Alex was tampering with official police property, and imitating a siren that neither Chase nor Marshall used. Alex finally puts him down, and off they go. They soon have things ready as Marshall fills the lemonade cup with the smoothie, and Skye airlifts it to get Alex's attention, as he was busy playing with the engineer and his train at the time. She is able to lure him back to the beanstalk, and back up for good. After a few tense moments of waiting to see if Skye comes back down, Skye returns safely, and the pups cheer. A loud burp from Alex ends the celebrations as he pardons himself and thanks the pups for playing with him. Afterwards, as Ryder congratulates the pups, the scene transitions back to reality from Rubble's dream as Rubble is awoken by Marshall, who's using his hose as a sprinkler to water the crops. Rubble is still coming to from his dream, believing it was real, and tries to explain what he saw in it to everyone, but Ryder decides that Rubble needs to lay off the treats before bed. However, he assures Rubble that if he ever has another wild dream again, he can always turn to the PAW Patrol for help, ending the episode as Rubble laughs at that assurance. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Katie (cameo) *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter *Farmer Yumi *Farmer Al (cameo) *Bettina First Responders ---- Category:Episodes with Rubble on titlecard Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Half Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Episodes where Marshall gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rubble gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rocky gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Zuma gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Skye gets picked on missions Category:No Back-Up Pup Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Daytime Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes written by Kim Duran Category:Episode where all the pups are used Category:2014 Episodes